


Still Heart

by Chippani



Series: When the Moon Rises [2]
Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: But it's okay, F/M, He comes back, Vampire AU, spoiler: eugene is the one that dies, still a dhampir in this one, vamparian, vampunzel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippani/pseuds/Chippani
Summary: Varian was curious, he was always curious. Though right now he wanted to know how Eugene had joined the undead.Eugene, of course, couldn't refuse. After all, who would turn down an excited, young dhampir who's father took in your family?





	Still Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you tell me how you were turned?" Varian asked. Eugene smiled and ruffled his hair. "Sure. It all started with a thief..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I should add on to this au, but I'm feeling inspired.
> 
> It's kinda set up like The Princess Bride. It's been a few years since I read it, but I think I remember the set up.

_The soft knock at his door starttled him a bit. So far, no one had bothered to come see him. Rapunzel was settling into the room she'd been given and Cassandra was likely exploring the castle. Eugene slowly approached the door, peeking out as he opened it a crack._

_He'd expected Quirin or another member of his coven, but was surprised to see the small, raven-haired boy instead. "Hello Eugene." He smiled._

_"Varitas!"_

_"Varian" he corrected. Eugene opened the door and stepped aside, allowing the teen to enter. Varian slipped past him and sat on the bed waiting for him. "What brings you here?"_

_"Can- can you tell me how you were turned?" He asked, a gleam in his eyes, "I-I mean, I'm just curious. You don't have to. It's just that no one else ever has, and since I was born, I don't know what it's like." He smiled and tussled his hair. "Sure kid. It all started with a thief named Flynn Rider..."_

* * *

Flynn ducked under another tree branch. He'd already lost Lance, but the guards were determined to catch him this time. All he'd done was stolen an amulet from the royal family, they wouldn't even miss it.

"Give up Rider! There's nowhere left to run" the captain shouted at him.

"Not today, Cap!" He called back, sliding down a hill. He had to find somewhere to hide and fast. If he were caught, there was no way it would end well. So he ran. He ran until his legs couldn't carry him any more, then kept running. That was when he saw it. The abandoned castle deep in the woods. Stalyan had pointed it out, saying they were to never go there, but he had no choice. Steeling his heart, he entered the castle.

* * *

_"Who's Stalyan?" Varian questioned._

_"Would you let me tell my story?"_

_"Sorry..." The boy shrank a bit. He sighed and slipped an arm around him comfortingly. He hadn't intended to sound so harsh, but the boy did interrupt him. "We'll get to Stalyan," he said softly, "just let me get to that part." A small nod was his only response._

* * *

The guards hadn't seen him slip inside, and he was grateful for that. It would give him time to think and plan his next move.

Shivering,he turned and looked around his surroundings. The castle, despite looking abandoned on the outside, looked very lived in. "H-hello?" He called, voice wavering. "I'm sorry to intrude on your home. I just need somewhere to hide for a moment." 

"And why should I let you?" A feminine voice came suddenly from next to him. He jumps and spins to look.

A girl, no older than 18 stood before him, long flowing blond hair trailing behind her. Her vibrant green eyes bore holes into him but the freckles splashed across her nose brought a certain softness to her face. He would have believed she were perfectly normal if not for the points to her ears and the paleness of her skin. Yet he found himself thinking she was beautiful.

Her brow furrowed and a bit of color came to her cheeks. It was almost like she'd read his thoughts. He opened his mouth to speek, then felt a cold steel blade on his throat, and an even colder hand holding his arm.

"Don't move and speak slowly."

"Cassandra.."

He felt his heart pounding in his chest. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to enter the castle. "Alright. I was being chased and I found this place. As soon as they stop looking for me, I'll leave." He said carefully. The blond's expression softened. The knife lightened a bit. She was considering her options.

"What if... What if you gave us something in exchange?"

"What is it you want?" He asked hesitantly. "Because I can clean, and there's a supply of gold I know the location of." It was hard to read her face as she grabbed his free hand. She sniffed his wrist, her nose twitching slightly. "He smells clean." She mumbled. He could see her eyes changing in color. Slowly at first, but noticeable. Her eyes resembled the bright rubies of the amulet hidden in his pocket. Then he saw the fangs slightly protruding from her soft pink lips.

A vampire. 

There was a sinking feeling in his gut. He watched as she bared her fangs and hesitated. Then she took his arm in her mouth and bit down. Her sharp fangs broke flesh, letting warm blood drizzle into her mouth. The pain he felt was quick to dull and a strange wave of calm fell on him. The hold on his arm loosened.

The blond pulled away from his arm, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. He felt a bit nauseous at the sight. Her lips curled up in a grin. "Delicious," she purred. "Cass, bandage his arm and take him to the dungeon for a while."

He was pulled away from her and towards a hall. The knife was put away and he was stopped before a door. The woman, Cassandra, moved from behind him and opened the door. He watched her sbort, black hair curl around her jawline. Her lips pressed in a tight, thin line, and her brows furrowed.

"Get walking, Rider." She snapped.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course. My father has a strong hatred for you." She said, shoving him when he didn't move. They walked down the stairs, their footsteps echoing loudly. He was beginning to feel a bit dizzy. Cassandra caught on and guided him to a cell, having him sit while she worked on his arm. 

"So...you're vampires..."

"Yes." He studied her face for a moment, then looked to his arm. "A bite won't turn you unless that's what she wants. And I can't turn you without using my blood." He nodded a bit, seeming satisfied with that. 

"And your father?"

"Captain of the guard." Of course he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually writting this while burning the remains of a dead tree. It's very relaxing.


End file.
